One-Shots for TMI
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Different one-shots for The Mortal Instruments. Human or Shadow Hunters. Please read as i can not put a summary of EVERY story i post under this. Rated M, simply because i don't know what future one shots will contain.
1. There Goes my Life

He was staring out on the football field, still in uniform. His girlfriend and best friend since birth just broke the news to him. News that should make him happy, but all he could think was his dreams were crashing down. He wanted to ditch his home town became famous for his music, with his girl at his side but now none of that was going to happen.

The game was long ever, the stadium lights were still on. It was probably well close to midnight, and his parents must be worried. But he needed to clear his head, so he couldn't go home, at least not yet. His body was sore from the game, but he didn't care he took off his shirt and his padding for the game and started running the length of the field.

Thoughts running through his head as what he should exactly do. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to leave Clary. His beautiful girlfriend with green eyes and that fire red hair. And her spirit that seemed to lighten any mood. The girl he fell in love with years ago, the girl he wanted the rest of his life. No, he wasn't going to leave her. But he didn't exactly want to ask her to marry him just yet; it would seem to Clary that he was only doing it because she was pregnant.

But he knew he would be there for that child. He wasn't going to allow that child to be from a broken home like they were. He wasn't going to let that happen, he may not propose yet but one day he will. He could give Clary his father's family ring to show he was never going to leave. Would she appreciate it, though?

He didn't realize how long he was running until his brother; Alec was screaming his name with his sister and Alec's boyfriend next to him. All of them look worried; Jace couldn't help it but fall to his knees. Hiding his face in his hands; how could he do this to Clary? She must've been so scared to tell him, and he stood there just staring. Not saying anything, he couldn't say anything. Even when she started walking away in tears, he couldn't bring himself to wrap her in a hug- to comfort her. No, he had to be stupid and let her believe something stupid.

"Jace?" Alec kneel front of him, placing his hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace looked up, tears in his eyes that he didn't realize he had until his older brother brought him in a hug. Jace's sister, Izzy hugged him to. It was rare that Jace cries, he never cried.

"Jace what is wrong?" Alec asked, pulling away. Jace looked at his siblings that took him in, looked at his brother's boyfriend. The people Jace couldn't help but love, not like he loved Clary but still loved. Jace could feel his heart clench at the thought of her name, he blamed himself. Even if it took two people, he was still to blame. That was what hurt the most, and the fact that he hurt Clary.

Jace took a deep breathe, so his voice didn't break. "Clary's pregnant." No one said anything, his sister back away from him, confusion written all over her face. Alec and Magnus looked shook, as to wonder why Jace was crying over that. Jace couldn't bring himself to tell them why he was crying, because he knew they could tell it wasn't 'happy tears'.

**(A Couple years of all night and a few thousand diapers later)**

As he watched his little girl walk up the stairs to her bedroom, Clary waiting to put her to bed for her nap. She was the prefect mixed of him and Clary. She had his blonde hair and facial shape, while she had green eyes and her mothers' curly hair. She was always carrying this stupid teddy bear that Uncle Alec and Uncle Mag gave her when she was born. Every time he saw his daughter he had to smile. The mistake he thought he made was actually the best thing that happened to him.

Though not all of his dreams had come true, he was pretty happy. They did leave their home town, and-though not famous- well known musician. He was happy because now he was married to Clary, with their daughter present. They couldn't afford a honeymoon, but neither one cared, and his family and her family just lumped money together and helped start off Luna's college fund. He was happy, because his daughter wasn't coming from a broken home, it was a complete home with as much love anyone can have, as she was pretty spoiled from all her extended family.

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water from the refrigerator. He paused and looked at it; Luna's art work was all over it. She had the potential to be like her mother; you can tell by the way her lines seemed more defined than others. And the way she 'colored' the picture, fully not understanding what she was doing- shading and darkening. He heard tiny footsteps running back down stairs as he turned. Luna stood at the door, looking at the ground. She knew it was her nap time but she forget to tell her father something very important. Jace walked over to her, to pick her up, no matter how hard he tried to be that discipline the girl needed he couldn't. Though when he had to, he did, and he could tell this wasn't the time for that.

Once in his arms, she wrapped his tiny arms around his neck, kissing his check and placing her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered, as he slightly laughed, kissing her forehead and carrying her upstairs to take that nap. Telling her he loved her too.

**(Honda loaded down)**

It was now time for her to go to college, that college fund that was stared years ago had enough money that she didn't need any scholarships. As every birthday she had, her family gave her money and extra money to in her college fund. She now had younger cousins, and everyone was doing the same for them. Her college was located on the West Coast, and she would be gone until Christmas. Jace check the car, making sure it wasn't going to break down on his pride and joy. Once the hood was shut, he gave Luna a small sad smile. As she basically jumped in his arms, she was small like her mother but acted like him.

After the long hug, she hugged her mother as her mother had tears in her eyes. Happy about this, because Luna was a great Artist like her, but also was the best athlete like her father. And Clary would miss her, Clary was happy that Luna didn't fall under the same faith that she and Jace had 18 years ago. Before Luna got in the car, she paused looking at her parents. Tears in her eyes, that didn't spill, but a very huge smile.

"I love you. Mom and Dad."

"We love you too. Bye baby." Jace said, smiling at her this time without sadness but hope and love. Luna made a face at him, he knew how much she hated to be 'his baby', but never said anything about it because she loved it in a way. They watched, his arm around Clary's shoulder and her arms around his waist, their princess, their pride and joy, the one thing that meant everything to them drive away and start off into the cruel world they both new too well.

Jace thought back to when he first found out Clary was pregnant, thinking how his future was gone and how his world came crashing down. He couldn't help but shake his head at his younger self, because he didn't know what was going to come. But now, his life was leaving with Luna. Wanting to give her the future he couldn't fully have, but wasn't so sure that was what he truly wanted anymore. His future was here-in this moment-with his beautiful wife, his well-known musician status, and a beautiful house. In a way his future had come true, not the way he planned it, but the way it was meant to be.

_**So this had been bothering me, like to make this a music one-shot. So instead of doing my college work, I wrote this quickly- like in thirty minutes. I hope you like it. The song belongs to Kenney Chesney. Here are the lyrics is you wanted to read them, as I only added a couple lyrics and used some in the story. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW. **_____

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.**_

_**Got my whole life ahead.**_

_**Hell I'm just a kid myself.**_

_**How'm I gonna raise one.**_

_**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**_

_**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**_

_**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**_

_**And he said,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**Might as well kiss it all good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life...**_

_**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.**_

_**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.**_

_**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**_

_**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**_

_**As she fumbles up those stairs.**_

_**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.**_

_**Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**_

_**He smiles...**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you, daddy good-night.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**She had that Honda loaded down.**_

_**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**_

_**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.**_

_**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**_

_**And he cried,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Baby good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**Baby good-bye.**_


	2. We Danced

Being twenty-two years old, working in a bar was not the best thing he could want. But it got the bills paid, it was always the same- he serve the people, maybe flirt with the girls and then clean up after the bar closed. That night wasn't any different; he was cleaning placing the chairs on the tables and swept underneath them. When he had heard the door opened, without looking up he had said "I'm sorry but we're closed."

"I know. But I'm afraid I left my purse." The man had to look up, because that voice sounded so angelic. His first thought was WOW, she is beautiful. Her flaming red hair, deep green eyes, he could see faint freckles that seemed to dance across his cheeks and nose. She was short, she came to my shoulders. He quickly realized they have been staring at each other for a while, so he pointed behind the bar. He had remembered that he had placed one there.

"I put on back behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours." She smiled at me, prefect white teeth shining. He smiled at her, and went back to sweeping.

"I hate it when I forget things." She commented, instead of walking behind the bar, she walked up to me, talking. He found it easy to talk to her; they talked about everything from what college she went to, some of her friends. And how her friend Izzy had made her come her for her twenty-first birthday. She asked him a couple questions that were basically the same.

Before he had to leave, he reached for her purse and held it above me while she reached for it. He smirked down at her as she began to pout. He actually had found it cute, but he had to keep my mind on the task at hand. And that was to get her to dance with him.

"You'll only get this back on one condition." As she asked what, he placed it down and asked for a dance. It was fairly easy with no one else there, and his hands felt like they belong on her waist and in her hand. The longer they had danced, the closer we got together.

After about three dances, he knew he wanted to see her again that this was the girl he'd been dreaming about. She was prefect to Jace, everything about her even if he could tell she had a dark past, we all had and he wanted to know everything about her. Jace wasn't going to use her, no he wanted to keep her and make sure no one else could.

Ever since that night she would stop by and watch him work. As they would always flirt with each other and pretend they didn't know each other, only for them to stay and clean up together after everyone was gone. Talking or dancing, was always our thing at the end of every day.

_(2 years later)_

Jace was still working at the same bar, but now he owned it instead of worked in it as a bartender. He now owned three bars fast as the owner of those bars had belonged to his birth father. Jace had told her friend Izzy to make sure Clary stopped by after her work. Everyone at the bar knew what he was planning and went along acting like a normal day, as they sent her on a little hide and sneak to find Jace.

They ended up where she started, on the dance floor. After people separated, Jace was on one knee waiting for her to be in front of me. When she stood in front of me he brought out a diamond ring out of his pocket shirt. He quickly looked down at it, before opening it and heard her gasp. He looked up at her, giving her a nervous smile.

"Clary Fray, Will you marry me?" Her hands went to her mouth, probably hiding a smile. She brought her hand down a bit. Everyone staring at us, waiting/ wanting her answer, like they knew how strong their love was for one another.

"This was the last thing I expected." Jace had felt his smile grow, because he did his job hiding it from her. She placed her hand in his, as to bring him up to her. She was all smiles as he saw this dangerous glint in her eye.

"I'll only marry you one on condition." She led Jace to the dance floor, like the first time they met and people- customers and employees- moved out of the way watching them work their way across the hard wood floors. It went exactly like the first time they met, the more they danced, the closer they had gotten.

Neither one of them could stop smiling, as she started freaking out a little. Talking about everything she now had to do, and Jace just let her rant. He loved hearing her voice, and he would let her plan her dream wedding because he was getting his dream girl.

_**I know the ending was a bit 'girly' but I didn't know how to end it. I had writers block for one of my stories and this was what came out of it, when a song called 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley was playing and I decided to write about it. And its SUPER short, as the song was too. But I think I did pretty well. It's a country song, but I suggest you listen to it, maybe you'll understand it better? IDK. But here are the lyrics, like the last song I did use a few lyrics, but I also tried to stay away from it. So… Thank you for reading and please Review. **_

_**Lyrics for We Danced:**_

_**The bar was empty**_

_**I was sweeping up the floor**_

_**That's when she walked in**_

_**I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"**_

_**And she said "I know,**_

_**But I'm afraid I left my purse"**_

_**I said, "I put one back behind the bar**_

_**I bet it's probably yours"**_

_**And the next thing that I knew**_

_**There we were, lost in conversation**_

_**And before I handed her her purse**_

_**I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"**_

_**And we danced**_

_**Out there on that empty hardwood floor**_

_**The chairs up and the lights turned way down low**_

_**The music played, we held each other close**_

_**And we danced**_

_**And from that moment**_

_**There was never any doubt**_

_**I had found the one**_

_**That I had always dreamed about**_

_**And then one evenin'**_

_**When she stopped by after work**_

_**I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt**_

_**And as her eyes filled up with tears**_

_**She said, "This is the last thing I expected"**_

_**And then she took me by the hand**_

_**And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"**_

_**Like no one else had ever danced before**_

_**I can't explain what happened on that floor**_

_**But the music played**_

_**We held each other close**_

_**And we danced**_

_**Yeah, we danced**_


	3. His Last Name

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Clary or Jace. I do not own Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes or I Don't want to Miss a thing by Aerosmith. **_

His Last Name

Elementary school was hell for him. Everyone picked on him, the orphan boy that nobody wanted. When that wasn't true at all, in fact, his parents died in a recent car crash. No one had survived it, luckily for Jace he wasn't in the car but now that has left him all alone. Bullied to no end, he had to learn how to fight. Especially, after they started making fun of his family name. Jace understood from an early age family means everything. Herondale was his family name and he knew he had to protect it.

Live up to his name; let it be just as honorable like his grandfather had made it. His grandfather's job left his wife a widow and with a son- Jace's father. His grandfather took it off to war and the only thing that came back was a letter saying he had died and it came with his dog tags. The dog tags that Jace had worn everywhere after his parents died, it was the only thing linking him to them. He had no one, and he didn't care.

Every day during elementary the same bully, Jonathon, would come up saying mean things to him. Jonathon was a grade above him, who didn't understand the word hurt. Jonathon was the same every day that was until Jace had turned ten and a family adopted him. Jace was moved away and taken to a doctor immediately after his adoptive mother saw the burses. She saved Jace from that school and that bully.

Jace wasn't very talkative at first; he had to get use to his new older brother, his younger sister, and a just born baby. He didn't understand if they already had three kids, why would they want him? Though they treated him like family, always nice to him and he fought with his new siblings like siblings would. He grew to love them, especially his new younger brother. Even if Jace had changed his last name after he enters high school to Lightwood, he knew what he truly was and still wore his grandfather's dog tags everywhere.

Jace had become a bit of a player, never letting anyone close to him. He would sleep around and let his anger emotions into the act. He never understood the anger. Anger that seemed to be pointed towards his birth family and himself than anything else. Jace knew it wasn't their fault that they all died and left him. Once he started to come to terms with that, all he had to do was look in the mirror and see his father, mother, and grandfather, everyone that he was related too and it would piss him off again.

He still knew that family meant everything and even though the kids at school called him Lightwood, he hated it. But he didn't really like the name Herondale, he didn't want to disgrace that name. It was one of the reasons he had it changed, he would like it stay that honorable name. He knew he wasn't going to do anything with it. His grandfather fault wars, his father was a doctor, his grandfather's father also went to wars- Jace knew he wouldn't do that. Jace knew he also wasn't going to become famous. Jace knew that he would do something completely stupid and ruin that name.

It wasn't until his senior year in high school; this girl had caught his attention. Feelings, he thought was long gone had appeared. Feelings, he only had for his family- Protection, love, and care. It had scared Jace at first because he never felt this way before. He knew she'll never talk to him before, she sent that _vibe_ out. It wasn't until his adoptive sister became friends with her. Clary, the girl's name, would basically spend every weekend at the Lightwood's house. She was nice, smart, fiery, had a temper- everything that made Jace mentally go crazy for her.

Jace and Clary quickly became close having similar past and feeling towards everything. Jace had told her things he never told anything else. His real name and exactly why he changed it. How he felt about himself and more importantly his parent's death. They were each other's talking-feeling person, and they quickly fell in love.

Clary knew what his name meant to Jace. When she first met/seen him, he was nothing more than a person who liked the attention. But know Clary knew better, he wanted to live up to his family's name. It showed just as much because he wore his grandfather's dog tags everywhere. Clary had felt touched as how important his name meant to him. She remembers what Jace had said about the dog tags, when he mentioned his father gave it to him.

"Dad had told me. 'Son, your part of something, you represent us all. So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came. It's OUR last name." Then he gave her his dog tags, she wore them everywhere just like he did. It was always under her shirt, and when she was home and took showers or went swimming she locked it up. Scared she'll lose it, and Jace's face would always light up when he saw she was wearing them. She didn't want that to go away.

They were now fresh out of college and Jace was on the fast track of being known. His musical talents were too special for people not to notice. They've been together for the last five years, and still felt the same way they felt back in their senior year. Clary still wore his grandfather's dog tags everywhere. Some of the girls that recently became her friends or the years thought that it was cute and romantic. Clary just thought that it showed how much Jace trusted her, how much he loved her. She would never turn that trust back on him.

Two more years passed, Jace had become known world-wide he goes on tours all the time. But never without Clary, had Clary make sure she got a job that went with his. Though it had nothing to do with the music business, she decided to become a writer. All the touring gave her ideas, and she would just send in the drafts. Clary always made sure Jace had support; she even talked to him about his stage name being Herondale, Jace Herondale.

Jace made sure, that sense he became famous, he wasn't stopping there. He donated a lot of money and a lot of his time to help build schools and houses where needed. He volunteered a lot, never taking too much money for himself. Just enough for him and Clary to live off of and everything else went to different charities. Jace knew Clary didn't notice him keeping extra money for the past few months. Not enough to make her question if she ever looked at expenses, just enough that it helped him saved for what he had been dying to ask her for the past four years.

These two years, took a lot but he had finally managed to save up enough money and he was going to ask her that question. Tonight. On Stage. He knew she wouldn't say no, just because they've talked about it already. He knew she was just waiting for him. He knew she was more than ready to start having a family, and he was too. He was nervous, even his band and everyone who worked for him was. They knew because he had asked them to keep her more busy than usual that day.

After the song, _Stereo Hearts_, he walked off stage to drag Clary on stage. He knew she would be watching him, like she always was. Screaming and supporting like always, she knew went on the stage though she was always wasn't for all the attention. He knew bring her on, was either a complete win or it would back fire on him. While she was on stage, one of the crew members gave him a stole for her to sit on.

He sung to her, _I don't wanna miss a thing_. Jace had written that song for her. And she knew it, it was her favorite song her had wrote for her. He never once left her side, during the song and made sure she understood that this was for her. He can clearly see her cheeks turning redder by the passing moment and it took him all he could not to stop and kiss her. After the song, the band kept playing the tune of the song as he helped her stand.

Jace got down on one knee, and looked up at her. Her eyes wide and confused, but once it register in her head what he was fixing to do she smiled and happy tears threatened to spill. Jace brought the microphone up to his face, talking a deep breath before speaking. "So Clary, if you're wondering why I've got you here tonight. I wanna be your husband and I want you to be my wife. You know I don't have much to give you but what I've got means everything. It's my last name. Will you marry me?"

It wasn't what he wanted to say, but that was what came to his mind. Momentarily he thought that would make great lyrics for a song. He quickly brought out a diamond ring, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. Clary thought looking at it, it was prefect. She took the microphone out of his hand, smiling down at him. "Only on one condition. I am a Herondale, not a Lightwood."

Jace gave her the biggest smile he never thought he could have. Jumping up he brought her in for a kiss, slipping the ring on her finger. He knew everyone was cheering for him, his fans knew how much she meant to him. As she was the only other thing he talked about besides his music and himself. He could hardly hear them, though it was just him and Clary. They pulled away smiling at each other, before he kissed her forehead and continued with the concert.

_I have a question; have you guys heard I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith?_

_Steven Tyler wrote it for a movie called Armageddon, because his daughter was in the movie. I LOVE that song, though I didn't know until recently that that was the reason he wrote it. Also, until recently I didn't know his band was the one who sung it. My mom had the song, but I never questioned who wrote it until I was looking up songs for another FF. And I was like HEY! I KNOW AEROSMITH. Yeah, I know a couple of their songs, but it went over my head because he didn't usually write songs like that. So I didn't put two and two together. ANYWAYS!_

_Thank you for reading another One-shot. I know most of them are Songs. I can't help it, sorry. I've been trying to save some of my ideas for my ongoing- finish writing the story before posting- stories. But if you WANT give me ideas they'll strictly be for a one-shot only. _

_This is another Country song by Dierks Bentley called My Last Name. Like the last couple songs, here are the lyrics: _

_**I learned how to write it when I first started school,**_

_**Some bully didn't like it, he said it didn't sound to cool,**_

_**So I had to hit him and all I said when the blood came,**_

_**It's my last name**_

_**Grandpa took of to europe to fight the germans in the war,**_

_**It came back on some dogtags nobody wears no more,**_

_**It's written on a headstone in the field where he was slain,**_

_**It's my last name**_

_**Passed down from generations too far back to trace,**_

_**I can see all my relations when I look into my face,**_

_**May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,**_

_**It's my last name**_

_**Daddy always told me far back as I recall,**_

_**Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all,**_

_**So keep it how you got it , as solid as it came,**_

_**It's my last name**_

_**Passed down from generations too far back to trace,**_

_**I can see all my relations when I look into my face,**_

_**May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,**_

_**It's my last name**_

_**So darlin' if you're wonderin' why I've got you here tonight,**_

_**I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife,**_

_**I ain't got much to give you but what I've got means everything,**_

_**It's my last name, oh, it's my last name**_

_**I learned how to write it when I first started school**_


End file.
